


I can't believe you

by tonysta_k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off - Imagine person A accidentally forgetting their and B’s anniversary (X number of years, marriage, dating, etc) and starting to panic and asks if person B can forgive them. Person B instead calms A down and assures them that it’s okay and not everyone can remember everything. Bonus: fluffy hugs and possibly chocolate afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't believe you

Sirius wakes up at the crack of dawn, as per usual. Bright rays of sun shines through the curtains, making him groan. He rolls over and closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sheets until he realises something. He opens his eyes, seeing that Remus is not next to him. Sitting up, he looks around. As if he suspects Remus to be stood in the corner of the room or sat on his bedside table.

The reason Sirius is so shocked that Remus is out of bed, is because Remus is never up when he is. The only time that Remus is up this early is if they’re going out or if it’s something important. Sirius mentally goes through a list in his head - no birthdays, it’s not Christmas, and neither of them have an appointment for anything today. He shrugs, maybe Remus just couldn’t sleep.

Downstairs, Sirius is met with the smell of pancakes and coffee.

“Good morning,” he says with a yawn, rubbing his eyes.

“Morning,” Remus smiles, walking over to Sirius and pecking his lips. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, it was alright. Yours?”

Remus nods, before going back over to the counter where two plates of food and two cups of coffee sit. He places them on the table, and when he sits down, Sirius sits opposite him.

“These look great,” Sirius smiles and has a bit of the pancake.

He still can’t work out why Remus is up at this time - and he has no idea why he’s gone through all this effort -to make them breakfast. Sirius is usually the one to cook breakfast if they’re up together (which is rare). But the coffee is strong and wakes Sirius up, and the pancakes are light and sugary. So Sirius isn’t complaining.

“Are you in work today”?

Remus furrows an eyebrow at the question asked, “Of course I’m not, why would I be?”

Sirius now raises an eyebrow, “Because it’s Tuesday? A weekday? And you always work weekdays?”

“Yes but-” Remus starts but after a few seconds his face falls. “I can’t believe you,” he says with a bitter laugh and gets up.

“What?” Sirius frowns, watching as Remus puts his plate and cup on the counter. His pancake is half eaten and his coffee has hardly been touched.

“I just,” Remus shakes his head. “I take it you’re in work today?”

“..Yes, you know this, Remus.”

Remus runs his hand over his face and shakes his head, “I’m going back to bed.”

Before Sirius can reply, Remus has left the room and footsteps can be heard upstairs.

Sirius finishes his breakfast in confusion. He irons the clothes that he put in the tumble dryer last night and gets changed downstairs. He goes back upstairs to get his phone, making sure to be quiet as he enters the room. Remus is laid in bed with the sheets around him and his eyes closed.

“I’m off to work,” Sirius whispers, just in case Remus is asleep.

“Yeah you said,” Remus mumbles and opens his eyes. Even when he looks half asleep, he manages to glare at Sirius.

Sirius ignores it, however. But when he goes in for a kiss, like always, Remus avoids his lips.

“Bye.”

Sirius sighs - he has no idea what he’s done. He leaves the house for work, still in utter confusion as well as wondering what he’s done.

Work seems to drag by and by - and that’s just up until lunchtime. However, just as he’s about to bite into the sandwich he bought, the door slams open and all Sirius can see for a second is bright red hair.

“Can I help you?” Sirius asks, avoiding the glare given by the green eyes.

“Are you serious?!” Lily screeches.

“Yes.. that is my name.”

“This is no time for jokes,” Lily replies, the glare not having softened at all. Sirius thinks it might of hardened, if anything.

“What have I done?” Sirius sighs. “Because Remus is already annoyed at me and-”

“He has every right to be! Do you even have any idea what you’ve done?” She finally calms down, but not by a lot.

“No?”

Lily takes a deep breath, she seems more annoyed than the time Sirius rode his motorcycle into her fence. “It’s your anniversary, you idiot.”

Sirius laughs and shakes his head, “No it’s not.”

“Yes, it is. Why do you think Remus got the day off work? Why do you think he made you breakfast?”

Sirius thinks for a moment before starting to panic. Is it their anniversary?! He checks the date on his computer. His face falls and his eyes widen. Shit.

“Oh my god,” Sirius says and gets up. “Why didn’t someone tell me?!”

“Because it’s _your_ anniversary, you should know it!”

“But I forgot!"

“Obviously,” Lily rolls her eyes.

“What am I suppose to do? I can’t just leave work.”

“I don’t know, but you better make it up to him,” Lily says. “Because he’s been at mine for two hours upset because of you. How do you even forget your five year anniversary?”

“I don’t know, I’m just as shocked as you!”

Lily shakes her head, “Fix it.” She leaves the room, leaving Sirius in complete disbelief and utter self disappointment. He doesn’t even want to start imagining how upset Remus is. But he already has.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Remus sighs as Lily gets back in the car.

“Well you wouldn’t, so someone did. Sirius is just lucky I wasn’t in a bad mood.”

“Your mood isn’t exactly brilliant at the moment though.”

“That’s because your boyfriend forgot your anniversary.”

Remus sighs and looks out of the window, “I am aware.”

Lily takes Remus out for lunch in one of the cafes that are littered the streets of their village (“If he won’t take you out for a meal at a restaurant, then I’m at least taking you out for a meal in a cafe.”). She drops him back home at four, and he thanks her for taking him out.

He walks into the house and closes the door after him. He’s lost in thought too much to notice Sirius’ coat in the driveway. And he didn’t even realise Sirius’ car in the driveway.

“Remus?” The voice comes from the lounge, and makes Remus jump.

“What?” he replies, opening the lounge door.

He walks into the lounge, but stops dead in his tracks.

“What’s that?”

Sirius grins, holding a husky pup in his arms. “It’s a dog.”

Remus rolls his eyes, “I know that. I mean why is it here?”

“He, Remus. And he’s here because I bought him.”

“You bought a dog and didn’t tell me?”

“Well, I’m not going to tell you what your present for our anniversary is, am I?”

Remus purses his lips, “You only know because Lily told you.”

Sirius sighs, “I know, and I really am sorry, I don’t even know how I forgot - I’m usually great with dates!”

Remus laughs, “That’s a lie.”

“I know,” Sirius says with a small smile. “I really am sorry though, I never meant to forget it and I certainly didn’t mean to upset you. Forgive me?”

Remus doesn’t say anything for a few moments, before smiling. “Of course I can. It isn't your fault, really. Not everyone remembers everything."

Sirius grins. He puts the pup down on the floor before going over to Remus, leaning up and kissing his lips. “I’ll take you out for food tonight,” he says and wraps his arms around Remus’ waist.

“You better,” Remus laughs, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and kissing his head.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, though I don’t think you know how much work a dog is, do you?”

Sirius shook his head, “But we can train and look after him together, right?”

“Right.”

Sirius smiled and put his head on Remus’ chest. Sirius was far from perfect, and the same went for Remus. They both had bad habits and downfalls. But they also had amazing things about them - things that no one  could take away from them. And their favourite thing that they had, was their relationship with one another.


End file.
